Checkmate
Checkmate is the third episode of Knighted. Anecdote Plot camera shows a forest. Two men and a woman are walking through the forest when they stop near a clearing. #1: If we're going to go we have to go tonight... Woman: Sure, everything's ready for us to go... #2: And we're sure that everyone who needs to know has been told... #1: Yes... #2: Then follow me... continue to walk until they make it to a very dark part of the forest. They make it to a hill and run down it. At the bottom of the hill, there is a large tarp covering something. The two man grab the tarp and pull it off, revealing a large amount of a glowing red mineral underneath. Woman: So what exactly do we do with this stuff again? #1: It's going to give us powers... #1 bends down and places his hands on it. He breaks off a chunk and holds it close to his chest. It begins to pulsate. #2: Do it... #1 nods to Man #2. He clenches the gem in his until it suddenly turns to liquid and gets absorbed by his skin. #1: Now you... woman and the other man begin to break off chunks of the crystal and let their body absorb it. #2: Don't you feel different now? Woman: I feel powerful... a few more moments, Man #1's skin starts to turn the color of the gem. #1: What's happening to me? woman and the other man begin to turn red, too. Woman: Make it stop... #2: What's doing this? by one they collapse on the ground. Their bodies continues to turn into the color of the crystal now start to glow, too. A car pulls up to just in front of the three infected people. Magister Farrin and another plumber step out of the car. Plumber: This is not good... This is not good at all... Farrin: Get us a quarantine pod before they can do anything, because if they do, we're looking at the ends of millions of lives... Song Sci, and Shay are walking down the street. Shay: Where do you want to go next? Sci: I don't know. Maybe we should go home now... Toon: Who's home? Mine? Your's? Shay's? Shay: Yeah, let's just go to a cafe or something Toon: Sounds good... Sci: Okay... head into a cafe and sit down at a table. A waitress walks up to them. Waitress: And what can I get you? Shay: Just a water... Sci: Same... Toon: Make that three... waitress walks into the kitchen of the cafe. She comes out a few minutes later with the waters. Waitress: Here you go... continues to serve other customers. Toon: This is really boring... Shay: Remind me again why we're doing this... Sci: Paper sent us on a bonding trip. Jack's sick, though, so he couldn't come... Shay: And what about Paper? Toon: He had to be "somewhere else." Sci: Yeah right... sheriff walks into the cafe. He walks past the three friends and into the kitchen. The camera shows the sheriff talking to the waitress. Waitress: May I help you sheriff? Sheriff: Sources tell me you know a woman by the name of Holly Sanchez. Waitress: Yes, why? Sheriff: Then please follow me. sheriff reaches to grab her arm but the waitress pulls it back. There is a shocked look on her face as she turns around and runs. She heads out of the kitchen and then out of the cafe. The sheriff follows. Toon: ...we may have situation. three heroes stand up from the table and runs to follow the waitress. The police car with the sheriff in it begins to follow them. Shay: What's going on...? Sci: I don't know. Toon: The sooner we catch up with her the sooner we'll find some answers. follow her into a forest. She continues to run until she trips on the roots of a tree. She gets up and heads forward slowly while crouched over. She drops to her knees near a tree and takes a small shovel out of her pocket. She begins to dig under the roots of the tree when the heroes catch up with her. Sci: Nice shovel you've got there. continues to dig. Sci: Would you like to explain what's your doing digging up a tree in the middle of a forest after having been chased by the police and three trained swordsman. Waitress: Do you mind if I start from the beginning? Shay: Sure, go ahead... Waitress: My name is Rose Walker. I'm 14 and I was born and raised here in Greenwood. I had a normal childhood until I was 10. That's when I discovered the Red Wind Riders. Sci: The what? Rose: The Red Wind Riders, a group of vigilantes who spent they're existence trying to find alien life in the universe. They thought that the goal to this was to find the legendary sword that tapped into the powers of the universe: Ascalon. Toon: And you think it's buried underneath this tree? Rose: I've already told you too much. turns around and continues to dig. Shay: This girl is a tough one... Rose: Says the gang of Forever Knights. Shay: How'd you...? still digging: I've done my fair share of research. shovel hits something in the ground, making a noise. Rose reaches her hand into the ground and pulls out a red gem. At the same time, the Sheriff arrives that the area. aiming a gun at Rose: Put the Vermiculium down! Toon: Vermiculium? Rose: I might as well finish my story... Three of my friends discovered an amount of this Vermiculium, a powerful gemstone that has certain side effects on the one who absorbs it. They were soon captured by Plumbers... You see, there is a reason why they were called Red Wind Riders. grabs the Vermiculium tight as it turns to liquid and goes into her skin. She quickly changes red and jumps at the sheriff. A red wind spiral follows behind her and red energy blasts come out of her hands and knock the Sheriff back. Sci, Shay, and Toon take out their swords and jump at Rose. She jumps back and fires red energy blasts at the heroes. She fires a few more before turning around a running into the forest. Shay: After her! heroes get up and chase after Rose. The camera pans ahead to Rose hovering off the ground. She is moving forward with great speed and avoiding all trees, plants, and animals. She makes it out of the forest and back into another section of the city. She dives down a back alley and then hops a fence and hides behind it. She takes out a phone and dials a number into it. Voice: Hello? Rose: Remember how I told you that I needed a favor? Voice: Yeah? Rose: Well now may be the time... gets up and bursts forward once again. She dives down another alley and over the fence and this time turns right down the street. She runs down the street and until she makes it to the suburbs and turns down a residential street. She runs and then turns down another street, this time colliding with Paper. After a moment, both Rose and Paper get up. angry: Watch where your going! shocked: Same with you... you... Red Wind Rider! Commercial Rose: No, wait, I can explain... Paper: Explain what... puts his hand on his sword sheathe. All of the sudden, the Vermiculium effects wear off on Rose, turning her back to normal. She steps back and puts a hand on her forehead. Paper: Rose? Rose: I didn't think you would be here. I thought it would have warn off by the time I got to you... Paper: What's going on here? Why did you have Vermiculium? Rose: Well why were you running? I told you to get my computer. Paper: I did, and then I traced your signal through your phone. You said when it was time you needed it as fast as possible. picks up the computer, which fell on the ground and hands it to Rose. Rose: Thank you... Paper: So is that it? Rose: Well, follow me... leads Paper to her house, which is just down the street. from the porch: Before I go any further, promise to explain everything? Rose: Promise to explain everything! enters the house and closes the door behind him. He follows Rose to the main room of the house. Rose sits down on the couch and Paper sits down next to her. Rose turns on the computer and opens up the SafeTrack program. Paper: SafeTrack? Rose: 20 years ago, a comet passed by Earth. The comet was massive and had never previous passed by Earth, but it dropped large amounts of Vermiculium onto Earth. Just a few months ago, three of my friends and I discovered a small piece of it and discovered not only its affects, but a way to track it using this program. Paper: So you're going to look for more? Rose: No, I'm going to look for my three friends. A few days ago they absorbed enough of it to still have the effects now. It was the first time they had absorbed it, so the affects are a bit stronger. computer beeps. A map of Greenwood is shown. There are three X's located at the URP building. Paper: You can't just go breaking into the URP building! Rose: You did... Paper: It's dangerous! I lost my hand. holds up his robotic hand. Rose: Don't try to stop me. grabbing Rose's hand: Listen, I know you want to rescue your friends, but should you really be using Vermiculium. I know the goal of the Red Wind Riders. It's the opposite of my goal. I'm a Forever Knight. disappointed: What? Paper: I can't let you find the sword of Ascalon. It is too powerful for it to fall into the wrong hands. Rose: It already did many years ago... Paper: Please, Rose. You need to think. is a knock at the door. Sci, Shay, and Toon burst into the room. Sci: Paper? jumping up: This isn't what it looks like... Sci: I think it is... Toon: Yeah, me too... trying not to laugh: Rose and Paper, sittin' in a tree. grabbing his sword: Listen, bub, you may want to watch what you say. stops and takes a few steps back. Toon: Paper, you know she's a Red Wind Rider! Paper: And she knows that I'm a Forever Knight. Toon: And doesn't that bother you? Rose: No... Paper: Now what business do you have in here? Sci: Ah, um, we need... um, ah, um... Paper: That's what I thought... Shay, and Toon slowly turn around and exit the house. They sit down on the porch. Shay: Paper, pals before gals... Toon: Shay, stop it, they're just friends... Shay: Yeah, boyfriend and girlfriend. door opens and Paper walks up. He picks up Shay and throws him across the sidewalk leading up the house. Paper: Enough of you... I don't want to see you... Not now, probably not ever... slams the door as he heads back into the house. In the darkness of night, Sci, Toon, and Shay begin to walk back into the city. It starts to rain. Sci: Whatever you see in her, Paper, I hope your happy... camera cuts back into the house. Paper and Rose are sitting next to each other on the couch. Rose: So you won't let me go? Paper: Well, no upset: But why? Paper: It's too dangerous. I lost my hand. I don't want the same to happen to you. and Paper look at each other. Paper: Can I trust you not to go if I leave? Rose: You could just not leave... standing up: I have to leave. My uncle doesn't like it when I come home past 12:00. standing up: Well, can you come back over tomorrow? puts her head right in front of Paper's. Paper: Sure, I'll be over at 11:00 putting her hands around Paper: See you then... awkwardly begins to back away. He smiles at Rose and then turns around and begins to walk away. He rolls his eyes and then exits the house. He puts his hood on, but a chunk of Vermiculium drops out of it. Paper: Huh? bends down to pick it up. Paper: Rose why did you? inspects the Vermiculium. It soon uncontrollably turns into a liquid and goes into Paper's skin. Paper: NO! shakes his arms to try and get the Vermiculium out of him, but it doesn't work. He falls to the ground as all of his skin turns red. Rose exits the house and stands over Paper. The camera is in Paper's point of view. Rose: I'm sorry, but I can't let you stop me... Paper: But... kicks him in the face. Commercial gets knocked across the sidewalk. Rose runs past him and back into town. Paper slowly gets up and bursts forward with the Vermiculium powers. Rose: How can you control the Vermiculium? Paper: Honestly, I don't know. tackles Rose to the ground. She gets up and kicks him, but Paper then kicks her and jumps over her. Paper: I thought we were friends... Rose: We still are. In fact we're more than friends... But if you really thought that then you would believe in me. You would think that I could be safe. kicks Paper to the ground. She tries again, but Paper grabs her leg and throws her back. He gets up and fires red energy beams using the Vermiculium. She dodges and then jumps forward and kicks Paper. He punches her and then kicks her down to the ground. He takes out his sword and slashes at her, but she avoids and then kicks him to the ground. Rose: Please, I don't want to hurt you... Paper: Physically? Or mentally? Because you've already hurt me mentally? slashes at her, but she again avoids and tries to kick her, but Paper avoids and then roundhouses her to the ground. She grabs his foot and pulls him to the ground on top of her. They both stop fighting for a moment and smile into the other's face. Rose: See how happy we can be together? now back to normal: Right now, we're going to the URP building to find your friends... Rose: No, you have to go home. We can do that some other time... slowly gets up and then helps Rose up to. She bends over to catch her breathe and then smiles at him. Rose: Need a ride home? Paper: That would help? Rose: Wait, if your a knight, then where's your horse? Paper: Don't have one. Why would I? Rose: That was a joke... walks over to her house and into her garage. She comes out in her car. Paper hops into the passenger's seat and the car drives off. Paper: Now before you do anything else, I'd just like to let you know that I have been looking for Ascalon. Rose: And how do you plan on finding it? Paper: Right now, I have no idea... Rose: My guess it that the Vutcho may know where it is. If not, then they definitely know how to find it. Paper: Then we can check out a Vutcho base, but later. camera stops next to Sci, Shay, and Toon. Paper rolls down the window. Paper: Want a ride? Shay, and Toon get into the back seat. Shay: So... Paper: Shay, keep your mouth shut. Sci: Paper, what's gotten into you? Paper: Nothing. We I have some new leads on the Vutcho plans. They may been looking for, or already have found, the sword of Ascalon. We can't let that them use the sword. Rose: As long as the Vutcho don't have the sword, we should be safe for now... Toon: But can you explain the Vermiculium? Rose: Long story. It's the symbol of the Red Wind Riders. Sci: One more thing, what about the other races? Paper: No leads on them. Shay: And Paper, I'm sorry about earlier. I was being kind of mean. Paper: Apology accepted? I'd like to apologize, too. I was being mean. car pulls up to Paper's house. All the people in the car get out. Paper takes out a key and opens the door. Inside, they find Trent and Amy waiting for them. Trent: Paper, it's 3:00 in the morning! You're way past curfew. Paper: Sorry. I'll try to be home earlier in the future. turns to the others. Paper: See you all tomorrow. grabs Rose's hands. Paper: Especially you. lets go but Rose leans in and hugs him. Trent: You want to explain this to me? Paper: Not really? Rose: Bye Paper... waving: Bye... Amy, and Paper enter the house. Rose is left facing the house with the others behind her. Sci: Listen, Rose. We think you're up to something. We don't know what it is, but we know it's something. We'll be watching you... turns around and walks to the car. Rose: Go ahead. You don't understand... camera cuts to an undisclosed location. Vianna and several other Vutcho are standing in a group. Vianna: How is the excavation going? #1: Good. We've mined large amounts of quartz in the last few days. Vianna: Excellent. The faster we build the jump gate the better. Also, any luck on finding Ascalon? #2: Unfortunately, no. #3: Vianna, come quick, one of our scientists found something... follows Vutcho #3 to a lab desk. A Vutcho Scientist is working at it. Vianna: What have you found...? Scientist: The start of something big takes a tarp off the desk, revealing a piece of Ascalon. Vianna: Only a piece!? Scientist: We can still analyze it and begin Phase 2. Vianna: Then do that. The sooner we find the rest of the sword of Ascalon, the sooner we will take over this backwater planet, and the sooner we will have the means of conquering the universe. End Category:Episodes Category:Knighted Category:Knighted Episodes Category:Paperluigi ttyd